


Snowed In

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: The Fanged Four endure a snowy day indoors.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChasingDemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingDemons/gifts).



> This is for chasingdemons who requested a bit of fanged four!

Darla paced the parlor, her skirts swishing angrily at each turn. “The humans are all safe inside their houses, inviting no one in, and the children are bouncing off the walls!”  
  
As if to punctuate her statement, a “Whee!” and a crash resounded from the next room. Darla stopped in front of Angelus and raised one eyebrow.   
  
Angelus sulked. “What do you expect me to do about it?”  
  
“Nothing. Unless you want to keep them.” Darla pointed toward the sounds of mad, girlish laughter and boyish chortles.  
  
Angelus groaned. Of course, he’d had his finger in the same page of Swann’s Way for the past hour. He hadn’t gotten to the good part, where he liked to imagine stalking the pretty little girl and ripping her throat out.  
  
Darla, very indecorously, cleared her throat.  
  
“I’ll have a word with them,” Angelus said. He stood. It took more effort than usual, but then, like the rest of the family, he hadn’t eaten all day.  
  
Angelus opened the pocket doors that separated the parlor from the dinning room and was not surprised to find William hanging from the chandelier, upside down, kissing Drusilla, who was on the table holding a candelabra in each hand. There was splattered wax everywhere.  
  
At his entrance, Drusilla broke the kiss and said, “We’re candles!”  
  
“Get down from there, boy, before you bring the ceiling down with you.”  
  
“Aw, come off it, ‘Gelus. I think we lost the deposit when we killed the landlord.”  
  
“If you’re bored, boy, I can find work for you.”  
  
“Ha!” William re-adjusted his grip so he could turn upside-right. “You’re the one who’s bored, obviously. Probably spent all morning reading moldy… uh…”  
  
A groan from the ceiling was all the warning, and then the chandelier, the vampire, and a pile of plaster fell onto the dinning table.  
  
Drusilla squealed with delight and clapped her hands. “It’s snowing, Papa!”  
  
“Angelus!” came Darla’s voice from the parlor.  
  
William sputtered, wiping plaster-dust from his face. “Well, that was an adventure.” He blinked up at the broken lathe boards. “Hrm. I’d have thought we’d be able to see upstairs.”  
  
“You’ll see upstairs all right,” Angelus said, and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
William flailed and struggled all the way up the stairs.  
  
Drusilla dropped her candles, careless of the flames, which sputtered out against the carpet. “Grandmummy! Daddy’s taken my toy!”  
  
“Did I die to have a headache like this?” Darla asked no one in particular.  
  
Drusilla stamped her foot and her lips were quivering. It was only seconds before meltdown, from Darla’s calculation. She quickly rushed in and took Drusilla by the arm. “Come, darling girl, let’s go watch the boys have some fun.”  
  
Drusilla’s tantrum evaporated and she blinked her wide, large eyes. “And then we’ll have cake?”  
  
“I never know how to answer that,” Darla said, but Drusilla didn’t seem to mind, letting her lead her, much more docile than William, up the stairs.  
  
The door to the master suite was hanging off its bottom hinge and the frame was cracked. Inside were loud and violent sounds, thuds and smacks, that promised of a delightful show already in progress.  
  
The ladies were not disappointed when they stepped into the doorway, for Angelus’ shirt was greatly torn and hanging in tatters as he struggled to pin William on the bed, his belt in one hand as well as a handful of William’s hair.  
  
Darla picked her fan up from where it hung against her skirt. “I believe it is getting hot in here. Perhaps they’ll melt the snow.”  
  
“And oranges will open like bloodied lips!” Drusilla provided.  
  
“Sure,” Darla said, and sauntered toward the side of the room to have a better view.  
  
William bucked Angelus off of him, which dealt a sharp crack to the bed’s impressively carved post when Angelus hit it, but he soon recovered and grabbed William by the hair, arching his back up against his knee.  
  
William saw Darla immediately. “You put him up to this!” he shouted.  
  
Darla just smiled and settled herself on the settee below the window. Sometimes it was fun to be snowed in.


End file.
